Memory circuits of microprocessors, and the like, typically operate according to clock signals. For example, memory operations, such as data updates, data validations, data reads, data writes, etc., can be performed by various circuits in accordance with clock edges. During operation, clock signals can manifest drift, jitter, skew, and other imperfections, which can impact the reliability of memory operations. For example, if a particular clock edge is skewed early (e.g., where clock pulse widths are inconsistent), circuit determinations and/or other operations can be performed at the wrong time and/or with incorrect information (e.g., signals that have not yet settled, etc.).
Newer fabrication techniques have tended to yield memory circuits with smaller process dimensions smaller gate sizes). Decreasing process dimensions can cause an increase in some device variations and/or in the impact of such variations on device performance. Additionally, over time, clock frequencies, data rates, and other operational speeds have experienced large increases. These and other changes in memory circuit operating conditions can tend to increase the impact of clock skew on performance. For example, smaller process dimensions and increased operating frequencies can impact signal propagation timing, can reduce time available for signal changes to settle and/or to perform certain circuit functions, etc. Such performance impacts can cause data errors and/or other undesirable results.